leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:PhantomCruise/Champion Concept: Ashinax, The Blade of Shadows
I created an account of the wikia not long ago, and i just discovered the blog pages where people could post champion concepts. I, myself have made countless champion concepts so i thought i would take one of them and share it with the wikia. This has to be some of the most thorough work i've ever done, please tell me how you think of it; nerfs? buffs? too OP (probably :D)? NOTE: This champion uses the energy mechanic like Shen, Akali, Kennen, and Lee Sin. I HAVE REMADE THIS CONCEPT ALREADY, CHECK MY BLOG IF YOU WISH TO SEE!!! Ashinax, The Blade of Shadows Passive – Embrace the Shadows (Innate) After 5 seconds of being outside of enemy vision (i.e. you cannot be seen on the enemy’s map), you will begin to regenerate 0.5% of you maximum health every second. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Q – Shadow Fist/Cleaving Dash Shadow Fist – (Active) – Leaps a moderate distance (up to 600) and deals 10/20/30/40/50 (+1 Per AD) physical damage to a single target, and 1/4 of that damage to surrounding enemies around the target (150 radius around the target). Every enemy unit hit refunds 10 energy. Will proc on-hit effects, but only to the single target. Cost: 100 Energy Cooldown: 16/14/12/10/8 Seconds Cleaving Dash is only available for use when Shadow Blade is toggled on, In which case, Shadow Fist becomes unavailable for use. Cleaving Dash – (Active) – Dashes a short distance (up to 400) and deals 10/15/20/25/30 (+0.5 Per AD) physical damage to all units hit. Every enemy hit refunds 10 energy. If you hit a unit, then the cooldown will instantly be reduced to 3 seconds and you gain an Empowered Blade stack. Each Empowered Blade stack will cause Cleaving Strike to do 10 more damage and cost 10 more energy. Stacks up to 5 times and stacks last 4 seconds. Cost: 50 Energy Cooldown: 14/12/10/8/6 Seconds ______________________________________________________________________________________________ W – Counterstrike/Parry Strike Counterstrike– (Active) – Dodges the next basic attack within 2 seconds. If a basic attack is dodged, Ashinax’s next basic attack will strike 3 times (all three hits proc on-hit effects) and will apply Crippled Constitution. Cost: 50 Energy Cooldown: 20/18/16/14/12 Seconds Crippled Constitution – a target will be slowed by 40% and their damage output will be decreased by 10/15/20/25/30% for 1/1.25/1.5/1.75/2 Seconds Parry Strike is only available for use when Shadow Blade is toggled on, In which case, Counterstrike becomes unavailable for use. Parry Strike – (Active) – Parries the next basic attack within 2 seconds, returning 60/70/80/90/100% of all the damage that would’ve been dealt (before armor and magic resist) as magic damage. Cost: 50 Energy Cooldown 20/18/16/14/12 Seconds ______________________________________________________________________________________________ E – Hunter’s Sense/Assassin’s Trail Hunter’s Sense – (Active) – Reveals all enemy champions in a 1000/1200/1400/1600/ 1800 radius around Ashinax for 5 seconds, and during this time Ashinax gains 12/14/16/18/20 more movement speed for every champion revealed by Hunter’s Sense. Cost: 70 Energy Cooldown: 30/28/26/24/22 Seconds Assassin’s Trail is only available for use when Shadow Blade is toggled on, In which case, Hunger’s Sense becomes unavailable for use. Assassin’s Trail – (Active) – Causes a single champion to be revealed (within sight range) for 10 seconds. This target will leave a trail where ever they walk during this time. While on this trail, Ashinax gains 60/70/80/90/100 additional movement speed. Cost: 70 Energy Cooldown: 30/28/26/24/22 Seconds ______________________________________________________________________________________________ R – Shadow Blade Shadow Blade – (Toggle) – While on, Ashinax gains access to his second skill set and will gain 5/10/15% armor penetration. This cannot be toggled while a spell is being cast. However, it may be toggled while Hunter’s Sense/Assassin’s Trail is active, although it will prematurely cancel the effect (without activating the other). Each basic attack made or spell cast will reduce the cooldown by 1 second. Cost: No cost Cooldown: 60/40/20 ______________________________________________________________________________________________ NOTES -His passive allows Ashinax massive regeneration; however, it revolves around a simple concept. As long as you are not seen by the enemy, as in, you cannot be located on their map, the passive will activate. -Shadow Fist is considered a dash for in-game mechanics; therefore, it will not allow you to avoid AOE spells, traps (e.g. Caitlyn trap), etc. -Cleaving Dash, by default is on smartcast. -For Counterstrike, it will count as 3 SEPARATE attacks. Therefore, only the first will be stopped by certain abilities e.g. Pantheon blocks, Fiora Parry. -For Parry Strike, it will return percentage damage of the total damage that they would’ve dealt, therefore if the damage comes in multiple forms at the same time (i.e. physical, magical, and true damage), it will be added up into a total before the percent damage return is calculated. For example, if an irelia with 100 AD attacks you with level 5 Hiten Style activated, who also has Wit’s End. It will do 100(physical)+75(true)+42(magical) damage. Therefore it will do a total of 233 damage; this is the amount that the percentage value will be calculated from. -During Hunter’s Sense, enemies who have been reveal by Ashinax, will have a mark on them, therefore alerting them of your nearby presence. This is also true for Assassin’s Trail -The trail itself for Assassins’ Trail, does not reveal the fog of war, only the champion itself will be revealed. However, like Nocturne’s Duskbringer, it WILL show through fog of war. -The movement speed bonuses from Hunter’s Sense/Assassin’s Trail are flat, not percentage. -For clarification purposes, Assassin's Trail is a point and click spell with a range equal to your sight range. -Also, I’m well aware “counterstrike” is the name of Jax's E spell, I could not conjure a better name. Category:Custom champions